


A Weekend We'll Never Forget

by RedBloodQueen69



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Before D-Day, Drama, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Pre-Band, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodQueen69/pseuds/RedBloodQueen69
Summary: Stuart meets an odd, crude, sex addict and somewhat eccentric man named Murdoc Niccals. The two proceed to have an unforgettable weekend together where they learn more about themselves and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

The lights blazed in bright colors and the music was loud while Stu sat in the corner of the bar, drink in his hand. It was dark and a bit more quiet here, not as much though, he decided he was done getting constantly hit on by strangers. He sipped his vodka tonic, with a hint of orange, and took out one of his pills, warnings to be ignored. What's the worst that could happen?" He took four pills, twice as much as said, but then again, fuck that, and downed it with his drink. 

"What've you get there mate?"

Stuart turned around to see a man sitting next to him. Greasy black hair, mismatched eyes, oily greenish skin, devious grin and a golden upside down cross. 

"My pain killer." He responded. "What do you want?"

"Hey, I just wanted to meet ya, get to know some new people, ya know. Name's Murdoc Niccals." He stuck out his hand to the blue haired boy. "And you are...?"

"Stuart Pot." He shook Murdoc's hand, feeling a tight grip on it. 

"So Stu-Pot," Murdoc said, "what 'cha doing here on a night like this? All alone."

"I wanted to explore the place and stuff. I have until Monday to get back home with my mom and dad."

"Yeesh, how old are you kid?"

"Eighteen." Stuart said, "I just still live with my parents, free food and air conditioning."

"I moved out of my dad's place when I was sixteen." Murdoc said nonchalantly. 

"Oh how was that?" 

"Shitty, but better than living with him. _Way better._ How're you liking the area?" Murdoc asked. 

"It's nice, a lotta clubs and bars, but it's nice."

"There's an amusement park not too far if that's more up to your speed." Murdoc teased.

"Oh shut up." Stuart said, asking a nearby bartender for a refill. Murdoc asked for a shot of whisky.

"So Stu..." Murdoc asked, "any other reason you're here? Here specifically?" 

"I'm just exploring is all..."

"Exploring is right." Murdoc chuckled. 

Stuart blushed and looked down. "I was only wondering what it'd be like in a gay bar, okay!" 

"It's alright mate I was wondering the same thing exact thing... seven years ago." He lewdly chuckled. "Blokes are a lot different from birds, I'll tell you that." 

"I bet." He said unamused. Truth was, Stuart was curious about his sexuality. Sure, birds like Jane Birkin made him feel funny insde, but he sometimes found himself having the same thoughts about guys. Someone that could held him in his arms and call him sweet names. So he went here... and he wasn't liking most of the guys. _Most of them._

Something about Murdoc attracted him. Maybe it was his devious charm. Maybe it was his scruffy voice. Maybe it was his devil-may-care attitude. But he was intrigued. 

"You bet, huh?" Murdoc asked. 

"Yeah..." Stuart finished up his drink. Murdoc downed his shot. "So why aren't you out there?"

"Just wanted to be alone for a bit, honestly. Everyone kept trying to hit on me."

"And you're surprised?" 

"Huh?"

"Stu, you're _gorgeous. _You got soft glowy skin, pretty face, blue hair and eyes to match with it. You're tall and skinny, I'd climb ya like a tree. Point is, you're a catch and anyone would like to have ya."

Stuart blushed and sipped his drink. He liked Murdoc, but part of him told him he shouldn't give in so easily. He'll play hard to get. "Oh you really fink that?"

"That I do, pretty boy." Murdoc chuckled, giving him a seductive look. "That I do..."

"Well what makes you fink I'd be so interested in you?" 

"Well, the fact you got so red when I told you how pretty I thought you were was an indicator for one thing..."

Stuart smirked. "Oh shut up..." 

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ordering a burger, you want anything?" 

"You're buying me food?"

"You look like you could use it." Murdoc teased, Stuart laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. 

"Hey! I just offered you food and that's the thanks I get?" Murdoc asked through some laughter. 

"Buy me summ garlic fries and barbeque wings if you're up to it." Stuart said. "As you fink I so desperately need it." 

"You're needy." Murdoc said fondly, ordering them their food. 

Stuart shrugged and giggled, drinking his drink as Murdoc blushed watching him. But it's not like Stuart noticed.

* * *

By now the two were sloppily drunk, shoveling food in their mouths and laughing at what they said to each other. 

"You're a pretty good guy Muds..." Stuart said while he ate his wings. "I'm glad I met you tonight..." 

"Same with me Stu... look, your hands are covered in sauce."

"Huh," he looked down and sure enough, he was right. "Eh, it's alright."

"Hmm... want me to clean your hand up for ya?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Stuart held his hand out for Murdoc, wondering why he was so eager to clean him. 

Murdoc gently grabbed his wrist, and while looking at him straight in the eyes, lead one finger in his mouth. Sucking off the sauce and swirling his tongue around his finger. 

Fuck, he never had a boner come as fast as this one. 

Murdoc continued doing that to each individual finger, and when he was done with that, licked off all the sauce from his palm. Oh shit, even though he was only licking his fingers and hand... he just couldn't help it. Stuart grunted as the feeling washed over him and moaned softly. 

Murdoc was chuckling. "Did you just jizz in your pants, pretty boy~"

Stuart looked down and shamefully nodded.

Murdoc chuckled and grabbed his face, slowly bringing the younger boy closer to him. "Hey, it's fine... you looked so cute when we came in your own pants~" he teased. 

"Oh shut up..." Stuart said blushing, but he didn't move from his spot, slowly licking his lips. 

"Hmm... you ever done it before? With a guy or a girl?" Murdoc moved closer.

"Well, why would I ever answer that?" Stuart moved closer as well, feeling each other's breath against their lips. 

"To be nice to me... I wanna get to know ya~" 

"How would you want to know me?"

"Like this," Murdoc moved in to kiss him and Stuart accepted, wrapping his arms around the green man's neck and moaning in his mouth as their tongues played with each other.

* * *

The two came stumbling back to Murdoc's Winniebago, which Murdoc fondly refered to it as "his love shack on wheels", once they were in, Murdoc pounced on Stuart, causing the two to land on Murdoc's bed, Stuart on the bottom as they kissed more, hands running across each other's bodies. Murdoc went down to the blue haired boy's neck and began to kiss and nibble at it. 

"Muds..." Stuart gently pushed his face away from his neck. 

"Yeah babe?" Murdoc asked, stroking hair and licking his lips. 

"I, uh, never did this before... with a guy or anyone actually..." Stuart looked down and bit his lip. 

"Oh... so you're a virgin~" Murdoc teased, licking his lips and making a lewd face. "Don't you worry about it baby... I'm gonna treat you right..." he made some weird sounding noises from the back of his throat.

"From the way you're looking at me I kinda doubt that." Stuart said, but he said it with good humor, grabbing his chin and stroking it.

"Oh... I'll show ya wrong baby blue~" Murdoc teased, going to take off Stuart's, then his own shirt. He went back to kissing him, slowly trailing down as Stu could only look down at him and moan. "Murdoc..." Stuart thought he looked so good down there.

Murdoc kept kissing lower and lower, leaving love bites and marks all over him. "Mmm... all mine now pretty boy~" he soon reached to the beginning of his jeans and kissed the button.

"Can I take these off babe?" 

"Oh you're so considerate." Stuart teased. "Go ahead." 

Murdoc quickly removed the boy's jeans and palmed his cock through his briefs, as he heard the his lover moan and grunt. Murdoc kept teasing him before removing them and admiring his cock. Stuart watched Murdoc stroked it and go up to lick it. Stuart moaned and arched his back as Murdoc was just licking his cock. What a dick. 

"M-More..." Stuart weakly begged. 

"I'm sorry, say that again~" Murdoc asked, wrapping his tongue around the leaking head, licking up all the precum. "I didn't hear you very well..."

"More I said!" He yelled, frustrated. It felt so good and all he wanted was more.

"Okay, okay, fine..." Murdoc relented leading the tip in his mouth and began to suck on it, moaning on it to make vibrations on his cock.

Stuart was a moaning mess, watching Murdoc bob up and down on his own cock was a sight to see for sure. Stuart grabbed Murdoc's hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. "Ah... M-Murdoc..." 

Murdoc kept moaning around his cock and bobbing his head up and down on it. Stuart kept looking at him straight in the eyes as he did this, it was so hot and steamy.

Murdoc eventually popped off of his cock and kept stroking it, making Stu whine, he could tell he was gonna be close soon. Murdoc spread his cheeks open and Stuart was about to ask what he was doing before feeling his tongue lick and abuse his hole.

"Mmm... like that babe?"

Stuart was moaning and withering in pleasure as he licked his tight hole. It wasn't as intense as before, but it still felt amazing. Murdoc gripped onto his asscheeks. "Such a cute bubble butt..." Murdoc said fondly. He then turned him around on his stomach and chuckled. 

"Yep, definitely one good ass..." Murdoc slapped his cheeks, making Stu yelp in surprise. 

"Hey!" 

"Sorry blue..." Murdoc went down to kiss the reddened hand print. "Better?" He gently patted it, making it jiggle. 

"Yeah..." Stuart turned to look at Murdoc. They meet each other's eyes and Murdoc went closer to him. 

"I dunno if I should kiss ya," Stu started, "your tongue was just in my ass." 

Murdoc shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Can we fuck babe? I'll be your first?" 

"Sure..." despite his answer, Stu was pretty nervous. Murdoc unbuckled his jeans to show off his huge cock. 

"Top or bottom blue? I don't care what you choose, tonight's all about you." 

"Really? You don't care..." Stuart thought to himself for a while. 

"What if I said top?" 

"Then I'll bend over and let you use me, you have a great looking cock," Murdoc simply answered, pulling off his jeans. "Only complaint would be if you cum too soon."

"Hey! What makes you fink it'll be like that?!" Stu said, rather offended. 

"Oh, do you wanna bet on that~" Murdoc said, getting on his hands and knees on the bed. 

"You're on..." Stuart said. "What should I do?" 

"Grab the lube in the drawer sweetie," Murdoc said through some chuckles. "Then you can either stretch me, or watch me do it myself."

"I'll watch you do it," Stu said grabbing the lube. "In case I fuck up while doing you." 

"Yeesh, you're making me do all the work," Murdoc grabbed the lube from him, smirking. 

"Well, you did say tonight was about me..."

"Fair..." Murdoc covered his fingers with lube and Stuart watched as he slowly slid one in, the raven haired man's cocky expression softening up to a flushed face as he bit his bottom lip as a poor attempt to cover up his moans. Stuart watched him slowly pump his finger in and out of him. Murdoc met his eyes and winked, he pulled his used finger out, added another with it and began to do it again, arching his back as he must've found his prostate. Stuart grabbed his chin and began to kiss him, he just needed it after seeing Murdoc being all sexy. Murdoc kiss him back, grabbing the back of his neck with his free hand while the other he used to stretch himself more, making scissoring motions. 

"I thought you didn't wanna kiss me." Murdoc teased. 

"I changed my mind." Stuart answered, kissing his neck. 

Murdoc added a third finger inside of him and finished stretching himself out. Once he was done, he looked to the taller man. 

"Any position you want me in?" Murdoc asked. "Doggy style, on my side, classic missionary, or want me to ride you? The options are endless babe..."

"Hmm..." Stuart thought to himself. "Sit on the edge and I'll hold your legs out." 

"Oh, I don't worry about that~" Murdoc did that to himself, snickering and licking his lips. "Do you think it could work like that though, daddy long legs?" 

"Hold on, let me see." After some awkward shifting, Stuart found the perfect position to penetrate himself, basically the same position, but he put a pillow under Murdoc's ass to raise him up. 

"I swear if this pillow gets ruined you owe me another one..." Murdoc said as he lubed up the younger man's cock. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Stuart moaned softly as Murdoc lubed him up, he lead the head against Murdoc's gaping hole and paused. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? My legs are gonna get sore if I have to keep holding them up all night."

"I was just wanting to know if you were ready." Stuart said, grabbing Murdoc's legs for him. 

"Well, I am." Murdoc placed his hands by his side. "Shove it in already, I'm not gonna wait all night for this."

"Shut up." Stuart said, thrusting his whole cock inside of Murdoc, both causing them to simultaneously moan. Stuart never felt anything so good and tight around his cock, not even Murdoc's mouth. Stuart waited for a moment, feeling Murdoc's ass twitch around him. 

"Well, aren't you gonna move~" Murdoc said. 

Stuart lovingly rolled his eyes and began to thrust into Murdoc, hearing his moans and cries. "I was just waiting to see if you were ready for me..." Stuart grunted and rolled his hips. "I take it that you're ready now...?" 

"I am! Sweet Satan I am ready! Fuck!" Stu watched Murdoc grip his sheets as he continued to pound into him. He was panting with his tongue sticking out, eyes on the blue haired boy, it looked kinda stupid, but insanely hot at the same time. His inverted cross necklace, the only thing he wore, was shining in the moonlight and moving upwards with each thrust. 

"Holy shit blue! I fucking _loooove _your big cock!" 

Stuart chuckled through his moans and went to kiss him, getting up on the bed, still thrusting hard as ever. He put Murdoc's legs over his shoulders and went to stroke Murdoc's cock, one hand stroking the shaft, the other massaging the balls. 

Murdoc moaned louder, sounding like a whore, and gripped Stuart's shoulders. "Fuck! Like that babe, just like that!"

Stuart nodded and went down to kiss his neck, mark him up as Murdoc was getting louder and louder. Stuart made a big love bite on the side of Murdoc's neck, he licked it up after he finished. 

"Shit Stuart! I'm cumming!" Murdoc came all over Stu's hand and his own belly. His twitching cock softening as he was beginning to come down from his orgasm. 

"Mmm... cum in me baby~" Murdoc purposely clenched his ass around his cock. "Fill me up~" 

Stuart couldn't last long after that, his cock bursted with cum, flooding Murdoc's ass as Stuart arched his neck and moaned beautifully. He never had an orgasm like that before and he didn't want it to be his last. 

Stuart pulled out as his cum leaked from Murdoc's ass, staining the pillow beneath him. 

"Great... I put my head on this when I sleep you know." Stuart rolled his eyes and removed Murdoc's legs from his shoulders. 

"Damn I'm sore..." Murdoc moved on his side and grabbed the used pillow, flipping it over on it's clean side and burying his face in it. 

"You still owe me a new pillow, by the way." Stuart sighed and went to join him on the bed, which Murdoc happily accepted. Murdoc got up, lit up a cigarette and took a drag, offering it to Stu after he did. 

"Fanks..." Stuart did the same and gave it back to Murdoc, the two of them passing it back and forth. 

"Did I do good?" Stuart asked nervously as smoke came out of his mouth. 

"Yeah, for a first timer especially." Murdoc said, leaning on his shoulder. 

"You aren't saying that just to make me feel good about myself." 

"Stuart, I wouldn't do that, if you sucked, I would say you sucked, but you didn't." Murdoc passed him back the cigarette. 

"Really..." Stuart hummed, feeling good about himself as he inhaled the addictive smoke. 

"Yeah really." They continued to do this until nothing but the filter remained. Murdoc stubbed it out and brought a blanket up to them. Stuart put his arms around him, Murdoc was stiff for a little while before shrugging it off and putting his arms around him, resting his head on Stuart's chest. 

"Night babe..." 

"Night Murdoc..." Stuart kissed the top of his head and began to drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Light shined through the windows while Stuart and Murdoc were still asleep, holding each other in their arms. Eventually, Stuart began to stir and began to slowly wake up, not immediately remembering what he'd done last night. Stuart groaned, feeling rather hungover and hid his face in greasy hair. He shot up after realizing he was in bed with someone and went to look at them.

_Murdoc _

Stuart was beginning to remember what exactly happened the night before. He lost his virginity to a man he'd just met that night. He lost his virginity to a _man. _Not that he had anything against it, since he was just at a gay bar the night before, but it was still rather shocking. And he had to puke, all that alcohol and bar food weren't sitting to well in his stomach.

He shot out of bed and ran to the nearest trash can, beginning to puke out all the chicken wings, garlic fries, mozzarella sticks and vodka. Stuart soon felt a hand hold back his hair and the other rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"Oh come on, I can't be _that _bad of a sight to wake up to." Murdoc said, voice rough and tired.

Stuart chuckled and turned to him. "No... I'm just hungover..." he turned to go throw up some more in trash can. 

"You feel that bad? You little light weight~" Murdoc said that rather fondly, Murdoc is kinda weird, Stu thought. 

After Stu finished up puking he grunted and hid his face behind his hands. "Bright, it's too bright." 

Murdoc chuckled and handed him his clothes, pulling his pants on. "Yeah, yeah, you'll have to go out though."

Stuart looked at him in awe. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'm kicking you out." 

"I don't wanna go. It's only Saturday morning."

"Why the hell would you wanna spend Saturday with me?"

"Because you seem like a lotta fun," Stuart said, "and I don't know where else I could go." 

"Well, look around the place."

"I wanna be with you."

Murdoc looked at him, a little surprised looking. "Well... why's that?"

"Because I wanna get to know you more." Stuart said. "I heard you play bass, right? Can you play summ now?"

Murdoc looked surprised again, before his expression turned haughty. "Oh yeah, guess I'll play for ya... and... we could hang out more..." Murdoc reached for his red bass and sat up on the bed. 

"This lil' thing is El Diablo," Murdoc explained. "I got it after selling my soul to Satan himself," Murdoc gestured to his inverted cross necklace. 

"You sold your soul for a bass?" Stuart asked, getting on to the bed, already dressed. 

"Not just for the bass. For fame, I'm gonna lead the most famous band in the world someday. Be rich, and famous, and make hell on the music scene." 

Stuart chuckled. "Wow, all that planned out? Have you got yourself a band yet?"

"Yeah, but there was an entire drug bust," Murdoc explained, "no way I was going to prison again, so I framed it all on them."

"You're a dick."

"Yes, but a _big dick_. Birds go crazy for it, blokes too." 

"And you were so eager to get dicked down by me last night." 

Murdoc chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, I like my fair share of cocks too. You were pretty good for a virgin." Murdoc was tuning his bass and then played a small melody, it was pretty good.

"You know, I'm self taught." Murdoc bragged, he began to play a rock song on his bass. "Pretty good aren't I?"

Stuart rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I couldn't tell..." he recognized the song and began to sing it.

Murdoc suddenly stopped playing. Stuart turned to him. "Why'd you stop playing?"

"Nothing... sing again..." Stuart shrugged and sang the song again. After a bit, Murdoc stopped him. "It's good, you could use some work, but it's good..."

"Uh... thanks?" 

Murdoc chuckled and began to play again, this time Stuart was silent, admiring his ability at the instrument.

* * *

Later the two were lying in Murdoc's bed, passing a joint back and forth. Stuart enjoyed smoking, cigarettes, joints, anything else that could be smoked, he liked the power it seemed to give him, whenever he'd exhale, it felt as though he were a dragon or some other mythological creature with the smoke blowing away from his mouth. After Murdoc handed him the joint, he took a deep drag, already feeling the affects on him. When he exhaled, he tried to make it with a sort of pattern, he always found that to be pretty entertaining.

"Hand it back to me, you aren't using it." Murdoc snatched it from him. 

"Sorry." Stuart giggled. 

"You're rather giggly." 

"I just feel like that, yanno?"

"Geek." Once agin, he sounded rather fondly of him. 

Stuart giggled and nuzzled into Murdoc, more of this light headed feeling getting in his head. "Tell me summ stuff about you Muds."

"Like what?"

"Your family? I dunno." Stuart said rather nonchalantly. 

"You really wanna here about the Niccals family?" 

"Sure." 

Murdoc hummed and didn't say anything for a while. "Well, I guess I'll start with my older half brother, Hannibal. He's an alright bloke, besides all the shit he did to me, it's all rather tame, besides, he's made it up."

"What kinda stuff did he do?" Stuart asked.

"Well when I was about six or seven and he was 'bout thirteen or fourteen, I stole his casset player, he found me with it and broke my damn nose." 

"Oh God," Stuart said, rather surprised, "he did that? Muds, you were like a little kid!" 

"It's just how he is." Murdoc said. "Brothers fight like that all the time. Are you an only child?"

"Well, yeah I am-"

"So you just don't know how it works." 

Stuart was certain it shouldn't work like that, even the look in Murdoc's eyes suggested he agreed with Stu.

"Wait," Stuart said, "if your brother did all that shit to you, then what about your father-"

"Nevermind that." Murdoc said suddenly. "Hannibal isn't all bad. Once he stole a cupcake for me on my birthday. He dropped it, but it was still a pretty damn good cupcake."

"Okay..." Stuart said, bit confused, but mainly worried, on why he didn't want to talk about his father. What did that man do to him...?

"Where's your brother now?"

"In prison, for stealing hubcaps." Murdoc handed him back the joint. "Now we're even for hogging the joint."

Stuart sighed and took a drag on the joint, blowing it up in the air slowly, once again silently passing the joint back and forth.

* * *

Later that day, with the two of them baked out of their minds, decided to go to the amusement park. There was bound to be some greasy food to fill up their cravings and going on the rides, high, would be a hell of a lot of fun. They went to a funnel cake stand. 

"I'll have an extra large funnel cake with strawberries, fudge sauce, caramel drizzle, powdered sugar... uh oreos... strawberry sauce... and whipped cream." Stuart ordered.

"I'll have what he's having."

"So, two you want everything on it? And extra large?" The woman working the stand asked. 

"Yeah," Stuart said. "Do you guys also have deepfried snack cakes?" 

"Those are over there," she motioned to another stand.

"Great, we'll have those after this." Murdoc said. 

"Are you two high right now?"

"Yes ma'am." Stuart said proudly. 

"Give me some of your stash and you can have the funnel cakes for free."

* * *

Stuart and Murdoc were happily stuffing their free funnel cake and fried snack cakes down their throats. People were giving them strange looks, mother's whispering to children that this is why you go to college, but they couldn't care less. Or, Murdoc at least. 

"Look at those two pigs," a mother not to far away said to her child. "Those people are worthless and will contribute nothing to our society. This is why you _will _attend a high-ranked university." 

Stuart felt pretty bothered by that, he didn't want to attend a university or anything like that... he didn't know what he wanted to do yet, but he was sure when he did know, the realization would hit him like a high-speeding car. He will do something worthwhile someday, he just _knew._

Murdoc suddenly pulled Stuart in for a kiss. The mother gasped and presuming from the sound, was covering the child's eyes. "Don't look!" She whispered rather loudly. "Those types of people go to hell." 

Murdoc pulled away and showed the snobby woman his necklace. "I'm going to hell no matter what lady, see ya there..." Murdoc kissed him again as the mother huffed and dragged her child away. 

"Ugh, people like that I swear..." Murdoc started. "Just annoy the living crap outta me, yanno?"

"Yeah..." Stuart chuckled. "What were the kisses for?"

"Just to rile her up," Murdoc answered, "I just knew she'd be some zealous Catholic woman, I don't think I was really wrong by that." 

"Ugh, when I was a kid, my parents forced me to go to a Catholic school, I hated it. I'm a Buddhist now."

Murdoc hummed and ate more of his funnel cake. "I bet, I can tolerate some Christians, but never Catholics, they're just so damn self-righteous and dumb. I like shocking them." 

Stuart chuckled. "Yeah, shocking them is loads of fun."

* * *

Stuart looked at the shrinking ground below him as he and Murdoc went up higher and higher on the Ferris Wheel. They dedicated a large amount of the day dicking around in the fair. Mostly just making out in front of religious looking folk. Someone threw a cup of soda at the back of Stu's head. Murdoc give that guy a bloody nose. Stuart chuckled fondly at the memory. 

"Today's fun..." the sun was setting, creating a beautiful scene in the sky. 

"Sure was." Murdoc said, before a devious smirk came on his face. 

"Oh what now?" Stuart asked. 

"Oh nothing... just always wanted to fool around on the top of the Ferris Wheel is all."

"Oh yeah? Like what kind?"

"Oh you know, snogging... handjobs... maybe a little bit of a blowjob when we're up high and no one can see us~"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah babe."

The two of them began to eagerly make out, feeling each other's crotches with their hands. 

"Better be quick..." Stuart said, unbuckling Murdoc's belt. 

"We will be..." Murdoc was reciprocating the younger man's actions. 

They began to jerk each other off as they went higher in the air, panting in each others mouths. Soon they were over seeing the entire park. 

"Suck me..." Murdoc begged, "I sucked you last night..."

Stuart nodded, although he never gave a blowjob before, he wanted to be the best at it for Murdoc. He went down the kiss and suck on the tip, stroking the rest. Murdoc still gave him his handjob as well, panting heavily. "Oh yeah blue... just like that baby... can you get more in your mouth?" 

Stuart went a bit lower, having a few inches in his heavenly mouth. He moved his tongue around with Murdoc greatly appreciated. 

"Fuck yeah..."

They began to move downwards and they hid their cocks until they were higher again, the two of them aggressively jerking each other off as Murdoc was attacking Stu's neck with lovebites. They came in unison, hands covered in the other's cum as they moaned. Murdoc caught Stuart's attention and licked off the cum on his hand, Stu blushing the entire time. He did the same to himself, Murdoc nodding in approval. 

They got off the ride and headed back to Murdoc's Winnie, hand in hand, only to shock the Catholics of course.


End file.
